1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a seal and, more specifically, to a keg/cask seal for a beverage-containing keg/cask, as well as an identification system for keg/cask seals and a method of determining the age of a keg/cask seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from the prior art to provide beverages in containers for the transport, for the storage, but also for the supply of the beverages. For this purpose, use is firstly made of bottles, but beverage-containing kegs/casks are used in the case of greater quantities. These can then accommodate a volume of 10 liters and more, in particular between 10 and 150 liters.
The beverage containing kegs/casks are standardized for various types of beverage and container sizes. The standardization relates to the material from which the keg/cask is produced, the external dimensions and in particular the keg/cask connector. The beverage is firstly filled into the keg/cask via the keg/cask connector in the brewery or in the filling plant. The keg/cask seal then keeps the beverage, in particular at a positive pressure, for transport and for storage in the keg/cask. At the use location, for example in a restaurant, the keg/cask is connected to an extraction point, in particular to a dispensing system. For this purpose, there are various types of closures which are plugged and/or clamped onto the keg/cask. The keg/cask seal also at the same time seals the coupled closure here, and therefore the dispensed or extracted beverage is supplied via a line to a dispensing point or a dispensing tap.
During these operations (filling, storage, dispensing), the keg/cask seals are exposed to use-induced wear, in particular abrasive wear. At the same time, however, the keg/cask seals are subject to an aging process, and therefore, depending on the sealing material used, the latter may sometimes become porous or brittle.